For powder preparations wherein a liquid object material is pulverized, there has been one wherein the object material is carried by various pulverizing bases including those based on petroleum.
Conventionally, petroleum base materials such as polyethylene glycol, polyvinyl alcohol, etc. have been largely used as pulverizing base.
Conventional powder preparations, however, present some inconveniences such as hard processing of pulverizing base, expensive production cost, difficulty of continuous and massive supply of pulverizing base and some faults of poor security of being injurious to the human body when massive pulverizing base is administrated or remaining permanently because they are not biodegradable, so they were far from being used largely and massively in various industrial fields.
For the reason of security, especially, the use of petroleum based powder preparations is limited in the field of foods, cosmetics, etc.
Hence, a powder preparation which would not be harmful to the human body, whose continuous and massive supply is assured and production cost is cheap, which needs no difficult processing, is completely biodegradable and can be largely used in various industrial fields has been desired.